


Bow Ties

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine like to try new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you please write lots of porn with bp!blaine and kurt tying him up? <3

“You okay?” Kurt asked as he tightened the red bow tie around Blaine’s wrists.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement as he tugged lightly at the ties. “They’re holding. You’re such a good little boy scout.”

“I’ll make this fun for you,” Kurt teased, holding up three fingers in the scout salute and wiggled them in Blaine’s face. “Scout’s honor.”

“Dirty,” Blaine laughed loudly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

His laugh turned into a moan as Kurt grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Kurt couldn’t help but grin as he felt Blaine’s strong arms strain against the ties. Blaine was such a tactile person. He loved to touch, loved to hold hands and grip tightly at Kurt. 

“You just tell me if you want me to untie you,” Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine’s shining eyes.

“I promise,” he leaned forward to kiss Kurt again. “Now touch me before I die.”

Kurt sat on his heels and lightly ran his fingers from Blaine’s neck to his chest. He smiled at Blaine’s sharp little inhale when he slightly tweaked his nipples. His arms strained further as he back arched when Kurt leaned down to run his tongue over Blaine’s chest. 

“Stop teasing Kurt,” his breathing hitched when Kurt’s fingers and tongue circled around his belly button. 

“It’s nice,” Kurt dipped his tongue into his belly button and nipped slightly at it. “Having you all tied up. You’re always so needy Blaine, you always put me right where you want me. But, I want to be right here and finally I get to enjoy you for as long as I want.”

Blaine actually whimpered as Kurt skirted around his pussy and kissed down his left thigh to bite at the back of his knees. His legs thrashed a little, nearly kicking him in the face, and Kurt grabbed his ankle in a strong grip.

“Don’t make me tie your legs to the bed too,” Blaine’s eyes darkened.

Then, without warning, Kurt gripped his thighs and knelt between them. Blaine’s entire body went taut as he licked a slow stripe up his pussy, stopping to suck at his clit. His legs jerked, going between lying limply on the bed and tightening around Kurt.

“Oh my God,” he gasped in a quick breath, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “That feels amazing.”

Kurt looked up and stared at his boyfriend as he slipped one finger into the tight heat. Blaine was straining against the ties, his strong arms corded and shining with a thin layer of sweat. He hadn’t gelled his hair that day and it fell around his forehead in a damp mess. 

“More, more, more,” Blaine panted, hips jerking.

“You’re not really in control right now,” Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a stinging bite on the thigh. “Are you?”

“Kurt-“

“Are you?” Kurt pulled away from him completely and Blaine stared at him with wide eyes.

“No I’m not,” he breathed. 

“Is this…okay?” Kurt hesitated for a moment, feeling himself blush.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Blaine hissed back. 

He let out a choked off cry as Kurt thrust two fingers into his pussy and thumbed at his clit. He moved faster and faster, loving the little high pitched gasps and the way Blaine’s hips jerked. 

“Almost, almost,” he said breathily before his entire body tensed and his legs stretched out. Blaine let out a gust of breath and went limp on the bed, arms held up only by the ropes. 

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Kurt spread his legs wider, line himself up and press in. They locked eyes and held their breath until their hips met. Normally, Blaine would wind his arms around Kurt’s neck and pull him close. But now, his arms were trapped over his head and he could do nothing but stare into his eyes.

Kissing him once again, he started thrusting and Blaine groaned loudly. It didn’t take long before kissing became gasping into each other’s mouths. Kurt gripped onto his hips and moved faster, punching sharp cries out of Blaine. 

They shuddered and came within moments of each other. Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine’s hair and kissed him deeply, lying on top of him as they caught their breath.

“-rms ’leep,” Blaine mumbled against his lips.

“Hmm?” Kurt smiled slightly. 

“My arm’s asleep,” Blaine grinned, wiggling a little. 

Kurt hurried to get his weight off of him and untied his wrists. Blaine smiled warmly up at him as he pressed light kisses to his wrists and massaged them. 

“So, that was a fun experiment,” Kurt grinned and let out a squeak as Blaine shoved him on his back.

“Your turn,” he started tying the bow ties around Kurt’s wrists. 

“I don’t know if I can be ready to go again so soon,” Kurt wiggled his fingers, moving quickly to wrap his legs around Blaine’s waist. 

“That’s fine, I plan to tease you for a long, long, long time,” Blaine smirked. 


End file.
